


Crescent Moon

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Sho sitting at the balcony of their home, gazing at the sky, and talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescent Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Moon terms stolen from [here~](http://www.moonconnection.com/moon-glossary.phtml)

It was a warm night of the spring. Jun and Sho were sitting in the balcony, gazing at the stars while having some good quality wine. They didn’t talk, didn’t even look at each other. Each was busy admiring the beauty that was the clear sky decorated by the glimpse of the stars. There was a crescent moon too.

“Sho san,” Jun cut the silence that had been around them for the last hour, “what do you think about crescent moon?”

“Hm?” Sho hummed, turning his head at Jun to see his face. But Jun’s gaze was still directed to the sky above them. So he answered, “Well, I have two impressions of crescent moon.”

“Oh is that so? Then what are those?”

“You see, there are two types of crescent moon. Young crescent moon and old crescent moon,” Sho began his explanation.

“This one we’re seeing now, Macchan, is the young crescent moon because it’s the beginning of the month. And that one we saw last week, was the old crescent moon.”

“Ah I see. And?”

“For me, young crescent moon symbolizes hope. That a new chapter is starting. The new beginning as a chance to redeem what we have done wrong in the past,” Sho sighed a bit, “And old crescent moon, symbolizes the end. That even though life has been so hard or so horrible the past month, it’s now over. And we can have the new beginning in a matter of days.”

There was silence following Sho’s explanation. Jun’s lips were forming a smile. He didn’t know before that his Sho kun could be that poetic about moon.

“For me, though, Macchan,” Sho broke the silence again, “crescent moon always looks lonely for me.”

“Eh? Lonely how?”

“Like, people always talk about the beauty of the full moon, and both phases when moon are not visible on the sky is when the moon is seeking for no attention of human,” Sho took a deep breath, “But crescent moon, it’s like humans can’t be bothered by it, you know. Even though it’s really beautiful. I think the crescent moon is more beautiful than the full moon.”

“Seriously, why are you so poetic about moon, all of a sudden?” Jun couldn’t hold back his giggle that time.

“You asked me about it!” Sho turned his face at Jun, his face showed the equal glee, “I learned phases of the moon once and I like it, that’s all.”

“Ah, I see,” Jun smiled, “For me, though, Sho san, crescent moon reminds me of our old times.”

“Our old times?”

“Yeah,” Jun giggled shyly, “Do you remember the times when we were on high school? When we met on that school trip at the zoo?”

Sho nodded, feeling his cheek blushing at the mention of the first time they met.

“Well,” Jun rubbed his nose, “We started calling each other after that, didn’t we? I remembered calling you while looking at the crescent moon from my bedroom’s balcony at my parents’ house.”

“Ah, true, we only talked to each other on the phone every beginning of the month.”

“Right? And even then, I always felt like you didn’t want to talk to me,” Jun drooped his head while smiling as he felt embarrassed at his own words.

“I was such a bad talker was I?” Sho smiled, seeing how cute Jun could be when he’s embarrassed was his favorite thing.

“But, you know, Macchan. I was just like that because it was you?”

“Eh? What do you mean?” Jun looked at Sho and landed a weak punch on his shoulder, teasing him.

Sho’s cheek blushed even more. “I didn’t know how to talk with you because I like you and I feel like I need to say all the things that will impress you. But I was so nervous because I was worried I would fail and I ended up not able to say anything.”

Jun reached to Sho’s hand that was between them and squeezed it. Then, looking directly at Sho’s embarrassed face, he said, “Well, it was a good thing that I kept calling you every month after all, right?”

Sho just blushed harder at that as he squeezed Jun’s hand back.


End file.
